


So then I set it on fire

by MissTeaVee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: VERY silly out of continuity thing inspired by last stand of the wreckers





	So then I set it on fire

“Okay, so what about the Jumpstarters. They’re a duo for sure.”

“Ironfist, gossiping about everyone here is getting old.”

“Well I just noticed,” Ironfist huffed. “I should write a whole piece on what the Wreckers do on their down time.”

“I think even you couldn’t make it look as positively insane as it is ‘Fistitron’,” Commented Guzzle, leaning against the wall. “I mean Rotorstorm has hit five walls so far.”

“I have NOT!” The Rotary objected. “Being thrown doesn’t count.”

“Does so.”

“Guys," Pyro interrupted. "Maybe we should go practice?”

“Practice what, speeches?” Rotorstorm chuckled, leaning back, turning his head when the door opened. “Sup?”

Twin Twist walked in, the other Jumpstarter hovering after him in alt mode, weighted down by a pile of boxes. “Nothing much, just loading Spin up with supplies for his mission.”

“Mission? Do we get to go along?” Pyro asked, visibly perking up. Twin Twist shook his head, setting all the boxes on a table so Topspin could transform.

“Water mission, Spin’s the only Wrecker with an Alt mode suitable to travel in deep water.”

Topspin grinned, rubbing his hands together. “I love it when they tell me to set stuff on fire.”

“Wait, how will you set something underwater on fire?” Rotorstorm asked, cocking a brow. Topspin and Twin Twist returned the look incredulously.

“Its impossible to set something underwater on fire!” Ironfist piped up. In response, the Jumpstarters grew identical smirks.

“Shows what you know.” Topspin proclaimed, smiling broadly. “Amatures.”


End file.
